


In the Dark

by creampuffer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid's drunk at a frat party and stumbles into what he thinks is an empty room and an empty bed. Spoiler alert: neither are empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> got a tumblr prompt, took ten years to write it there and now i'm posting it here. first time writing sid/geno (tho not first time writing bottom!geno...what is my life)

As Sid stumbles to find an empty room to crash in, all he can think is  _fuck Flower,_  because if it weren’t for his supposed best friend Sid would be in his dorm room…or the library - studying for the exam he has on Wednesday. Instead of drunk at some stupid frat party. 

He’s never sure exactly how Flower manages to convince him to come out every week when Sid knows better. But Flower has this look he gives Sid, this sad little disappointed voice he uses when he thinks Sid is acting too much like a pathetic hermit. 

Whatever, Sid just thinks his studies are more important than stupid beer pong challenges (which he totally won because Sid can admit to himself he’s a competitive asshole most times).

Still, knowing he should be at home doesn’t change the fact he’s here.  _Drunk._  

Flower, because he’s a dick, had disappeared with some girl he’s been eyeing barely half an hour into the party and Sid hasn’t seen him since. He was supposed to be Sid’s DD, so Sid could “really let loose.” Now, instead, Sid’s just stuck here. And he’s having a hard time finding a place to sleep that isn’t already occupied.

He’s a little, shamefully, turned on by all the  _noises_  coming through each closed door he passes. It’s been awhile for him and he’s always been a horny drunk and…It doesn’t matter. What he needs most is sleep. He’d kill for a bottle of water to chug and a couple aspirin to swallow to try and stave off a massive hangover that will impede his study plans tomorrow but beggars can’t be choosers. He’ll be lucky to find something soft to collapse on.

Going up the stairs is a challenge Sid doesn’t want to face - apparently it was too much for a couple of the guys already passed out there - but he manages to drag his ass up and through a hallway that seems promising for how quiet it is. 

The first door he tries is open and, when he looks in, is dark and silent. He doesn’t see any movement coming from the bed and he doesn’t  _think_  there’s anyone already sleeping. At least, he can’t see a body shaped lump there. 

And the bed looks so inviting. Sid wants to faceplant so hard into the pillow and not move until noon at the earliest. He makes sure to lock the door behind him. He’d learned from last time Flower had ditched him at a party. He still sees the girl on campus from time to time and neither of them can look each other in the eye after that experience.

Sid kicks out of his shoes, strips down to his boxers and slides into bed…and then promptly realizes he’s not alone. There had been someone in the bed. Sid only missed it because the person - and if the muscles of their bare back are anything to go by, it’s a guy - is completely tucked against the wall.

He’s so sidelined by the presence of another person he doesn’t immediately move away - even though they’re much too close for two people that don’t even know each other.

"What you do here?" comes a gruff voice, mumbled against the wall, a large hand gripping Sid’s forearm tight.

Probably so he can hold Sid down and punch him for invading his privacy.

"Sorry!" And Sid makes to jump away and out of the bed before that can actually happen

But the guy turns to look over his shoulder and Sid stops dead. Because his eyes have adjusted to the dark by this point and the face that’s staring at him…Sid recognizes him.

It’s the guy Sid keeps seeing at the campus gym and been drooling over ever since.

"Know you," the guy says again. "See you at gym." 

"Yeah." Sid’s breaking out in a sweat with the way this guy is holding him still, staring at Sid unnervingly. "I’m Sidney. Sid. Hi."

"Evgeni," the guy says. And before Sid can even try to pronounce the name, says, "Geno."

He’s smiling at Sid, loose lipped and heavy lidded, and Sid realizes this guy,  _Geno,_ is drunk. 

"I didn’t see you at the party." He would’ve remembered seeing a guy like Geno there. A guy who, at the gym, distracts Sid on a weekly basis. With his ass and long  _legs,_ the way he stretches out on the mats in front of the mirrors.

"Was with Lazy, flip cup. He find girl and leave though."

"So why’d you leave?"

Geno smiles as he shrugs. He still holding onto Sid’s arm, but has moved just enough so his side is pressed against Sid’s chest. “If know you there maybe I stay.”

Oh. Sid’s glad it’s so dark because he’s suddenly flushed hot. And it only gets worse when Geno’s hand moves down to grab his hand and pull Sid closer, until they’re spooning with Sid’s arm around Geno’s waist.

"Uh," he says. Because he’s  _drunk_. Not because he’s an idiot.

"Notice you at gym, Sid."

"You do?"

He feels Geno nod, feels him press back against Sid. “Hard to miss thighs like this.” And he lets go of Sid’s hand so he can reach back and grab one.

Sid, without meaning to, bucks his hips at the way Geno’s fingers dig into his thigh. “Geno?”

"You don’t want, you say so. I stop."

Geno’s rubbing his hand up and down Sid’s thigh, face turned to look over his shoulder again. He’s taller than Sid. In order to kiss him Sid would have to stretch up just to reach his mouth.

"Think Sid want it though. Think since first time I see you. Sid watch me at gym."

Sid would be embarrassed except Geno’s rubbing his ass against him. And Sid’s definitely not too drunk to respond to that. Geno’s right. He’s wanted it since the moment he saw Geno walk by at the gym. ”Yeah, I want it,” he sighs out and pushes up so he can kiss Geno.

It’s awkward, and their lips miss at first, but once he’s licked Geno’s mouth open, starts sucking on his tongue and tasting cheap vodka and even cheaper beer, it’s fucking perfect. For all that Geno is taller, Sid’s got more muscle mass on him. He uses that to roll Geno over, push him flat against the bed and climbs on top so he can place biting kisses at Geno’s jaw and neck.

Geno, there’s no other word for it, fucking  _melts_  underneath him, goes pliant and easy and the way he’s moaning sounds so desperate Sid can’t help but grind down against him. They’re both in their underwear and the fabric that separates them is so thin Sid can feel everything. Geno’s just as hard as Sid is, bucking up to chase the friction.

"I wanna fuck you," Sid blurts out and Geno stills immediately.

He’d thought with the way Geno had been shamelessly rubbing up against him, the way he seemed to really enjoy Sid’s weight on top of him, that Geno wanted it. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe -

“ _Yes,_ " Geno groans and pulls Sid down for another sloppy kiss. 

"Do you have -" and before he can finish, Geno is wiggling out from underneath Sid and taking the few short steps to a small desk.

On the way back, Geno stops to push his underwear down those long, incredible - fuck Sid can’t wait to have them wrapped around his waist - legs. Sid stares, can’t help it, as Geno moves back onto the bed, completely unashamed. And why should he be?  _God, look at him._

"How you want me," Geno asks and, just,  _fuck_.

"On your back," Sid tries.

Geno nods and smiles at him, stretches his body out on the small bed. Sid just stares some more - at his small, brown nipples, the lean muscles in his arms and torso, the thick curve of his cock that juts away from his body, thighs that are quivering, almost as if in anticipation.

"Enough staring, Sid. Touch me."

Sid shudders at the whine in Geno’s voice, at how needy he sounds. It doesn’t help when Geno slowly spreads his legs, wide enough to accommodate Sid. He drops down on top of Geno and kisses him again, hands running through messy brown hair, scratching down his neck and pinching lightly at each nipple. He wants to take his time, wishes he wasn’t still tipsy and so worked up he couldn’t wait. Geno is just as impatient though, grabbing Sid’s ass and squeezing, hauling him closer and thrusting up against him.

"Some time tonight, Sid."

Sid giggles helplessly at the bitchy tone in Geno’s voice. But, all the same, he sits up enough to grab the lube and work it between his fingers until it’s warm.

Geno opens up for him beautifully, arching against the bed, neck stretched as he throws his head back and moans at the push of first one, then two fingers. When Sid works in a third one, Geno plants both feet on the bed and pushes back against Sid’s hand, grinds down and starts fucking himself.

"Shit, Geno. Wait,  _wait_. Let me…”

He pulls his fingers out, fumbles with the condom wrapper before opening it and rolling it on. Sid feels disoriented for a moment, caught up in staring down at Geno and trying not to think about the fact they barely know each other - even if all of this feels so easy between them.

"I don’t normally do this kind of thing," he says and looks up to see Geno’s reaction.

"Men?"

Sid is taken aback. “No, I mean  _this,_  like, drunken hook ups.”

Geno laughs, a full body sound that shakes the bed. “Sid not that drunk. Me either.”

"Yeah but -"

"Is okay. Maybe…maybe this not just one time."

And the way Geno says it, like it’s a question, is enough to have Sid kissing him again, lining up to push in.

They’re both panting into each others mouths by the time Sid’s bottomed out, Geno’s fingers digging into the meat of Sid’s ass and holding him still. 

"You okay?"

Geno nods and, when Sid pulls out and begins to fuck back into him, says something in a different language.

Russian, Sid thinks, but will have to ask him about later. Much later.

Because Geno is wrapping his legs around Sid, caging his body with those thighs and pushing up into Sid, taking him deeper. 

"Fuck, Geno," he bites out. Because Geno’s so tight, clenching around Sid’s cock and overwhelming him already.

Underneath him, Geno is mostly silent. But his eyes are shut and mouth hanging open, letting out these little gasps that tell Sid he’s enjoying himself. He’s hard too, cock flushed and wet at the tip, straining for attention. Sid reaches out, grabs it in his lube slicked hand and starts stroking Geno off. 

“ _Sid_.”

"Is that good?

Instead of responding, Geno reaches up, gets his hands in Sid’s hair and tugs as he fucks up into the hand around his cock. The sting of his scalp cascades through the rest of Sid’s body, has him cursing loudly and gripping Geno tighter, twisting his hand around the head until Geno sobs out and comes.

Sid stills, takes in the sight of come splattered across Geno’s chest, and doesn’t move until Geno tugs at his hair again. “Move, Sid.”

With Geno come drunk, boneless and pliable, Sid gets his hands under his thighs, lifts them up until Geno’s legs are slung over his shoulders and fucks into him hard. He’d worry it’s too much, that Geno’s too sensitive, except Geno is moaning again, meeting each thrust and stroking at Sid’s chest, scratching red marks into his skin.

Geno’s biting at his lip, cheeks flushed still, and says, “come on, Sid.” 

And somehow, it’s all he needs to hear. Sid speeds up, movements gone jerky, until he stills and empties himself inside the condom. 

He manages to pull out slowly, one hand holding the condom in place before pulling it off and tying it off. “Where should I put this?”

"Anywhere," Geno grumbles.

But, no. 

He ignores the questioning grunt from Geno and rolls off the bed in search of a garbage can, finds it in the corner hidden under a pair of pants. “Your room is a mess,” he says. Because he can’t help it. 

It’s probably not the best post hook up thing to say.

"Clean tomorrow," comes the sleepy reply from Geno. "Sid help."

"What?" Sid spins around in time to see Geno wiping himself off with a shirt. He can’t tell from here, but it looks like his. "Is that mine?"

"Oops?" But Sid can hear the insincerity. He narrows his eyes at Geno, even if he can’t see the look, and makes his way back to the bed. "Guess we do laundry too."

Sid kisses him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://creampuffsteph.tumblr.com) where i am more than happy to take fic prompts  
> or on twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/creampuffsteph) where i am now locked but will accept as long as you aren't obviously some porn bot or something :D


End file.
